


圣诞节会下雪吗

by BadBoyBot



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyBot/pseuds/BadBoyBot





	圣诞节会下雪吗

*

“圣诞节会下雪吗？”

田柾国在搜索栏打下这几个字，光标转了几圈，网页展了开来。

滚了两下鼠标滚轮，阳台外突然有动静，田柾国手忙脚乱地关闭网页，一回头金泰亨已经推开阳台门溜进了他的房间。

看到田柾国这幅惊慌失措的样子，金泰亨嘿嘿地笑了，“哎哟我的乖儿子，妈妈来看看我们宝宝有没有偷偷打手枪。”说着把手指插进了田柾国后脑勺的头发里。

很久之前田柾国其实很喜欢被摸头，因为每当这种时候金泰亨看起来就很爱他。

“什么啊，谁是你儿子啊。”田柾国把头移开，顺便打开了金泰亨的手臂。说是打开，手指离开的瞬间却若有似无地滑过了金泰亨的小臂。金泰亨小臂有点凉，看样子在外面待了挺久——田柾国看了过去——在外面待了挺久，并且穿着这么单薄的衣服。

面前的人顺势打了个寒战：“好冷……上次买的酒该不会喝完了吧，”抱着胳臂走到了门口，关门之前金泰亨又探出了头，“今天的事，还是帮我保密哦。”

第一次金泰亨出现在落地窗前敲窗户时，田柾国差点被吓到断气，他们家的房子有两扇门可以通向后院，一扇在田柾国的房间，一扇在客厅。田竞不喜欢金泰亨出去玩，所以金泰亨都偷偷地乘他不在家时出去，回来时也要偷偷地。

田柾国问金泰亨干嘛不从另一个窗户进来，或者直接从大门进，金泰亨拿起田柾国床头的香蕉牛奶喝了一口：“因为我知道小国不会背叛我嘛。”

那次之后田柾国就没有锁过阳台门。

*

哦，忘了说，金泰亨是爸爸的情人。

田柾国见过金泰亨，在金泰亨成为自己的妈妈辈之前。高三1班金泰亨，在他们学校算个名人。田柾国去高三楼找人时，在年级光荣榜上看到过金泰亨的照片，孤零零地排在理科第一的位置。田柾国已经算挺高的了，看这张照片时还需要仰起头。

在学校也见到过几次，金泰亨总是独来独往的样子，多数是低着头下楼去食堂，这么一想，田柾国一直是仰着头看到他。由于本尊也是面无表情，目不斜视的样子，导致田柾国觉得金泰亨就像个从照片里走出来的假人。

后来金泰亨毕业了，很久都没有听到过他的消息，只知道他考了个本地的名牌大学。田柾国想着以后也许还会在街上碰到他。

没想到下一次的见面是在自己家的厨房，田柾国睡眼惺忪地路过厨房，正好碰到松松套着田竞衬衫的金泰亨也睡眼惺忪地站在冰箱前。

愣了一秒，金泰亨不好意思用手背擦了擦自己的嘴角，这是田柾国第一次看到他露出面无表情之外的表情：“有水吗？我想喝水。”

这么面对面地站着，田柾国才发现自己其实比金泰亨高一点，大概就是自己的嘴唇可以到对方鼻尖，对方跟自己说话时需要微微仰起头的距离。

“亨亨？”田竞的声音从身后的卧室响起，金泰亨闻声从田柾国身侧探出个头，对着田竞笑了笑，“我渴了。”

最后田柾国也没能给金泰亨倒点水，田竞倒是不在乎，直接把金泰亨招了回去：“渴了怎么不叫醒我，我这里有水。”

你房里哪有水啊，田柾国腹诽道。没一会就听到肉体撞击的啪啪的声音，田柾国才意识到是什么水。

畜生啊。

*

金泰亨不止田竞一个情人，田柾国知道。因为金泰亨每次溜回来，身上的味道都不太相同，不同的男士香水味、酒味或者是烟味，加上一点刚刚交-欢完的味道。有时候田竞出差，金泰亨也会带着吻痕回来，小小的一片红色，躺在金泰亨的衬衫里。

住在一起久了，田柾国和金泰亨才慢慢熟起来，金泰亨其实很爱开玩笑，经常让田柾国喊自己妈。有次田柾国找半天自己摩托车钥匙，掘地三尺，就差去阳台刨地了，金泰亨问会不会在冰箱里，田柾国走投无路，真的打开冰箱伸头进去看了半天。

“完了，没有。”田柾国关上冰箱门，却看到金泰亨靠在冰箱门边伸出一只手，摩托车钥匙挂在他手指上一晃一晃的。

田柾国抬手去拿，金泰亨却缩回了手：“叫声妈我就给你。”

叫比自己大两岁的学长妈，田柾国真的开不了口，只能采取武力，奈何金泰亨实在灵活，田柾国摸左手他就藏右手，田柾国握右手他就藏身后。

最后田柾国把金泰亨的两只手臂都擒住，把人锁在怀里，闹了半天两个人都直喘气，金泰亨还是死死握着拳，不肯屈服。

田柾国不知道金泰亨为什么对妈这个称呼这么坚持，累得垂下头，靠在金泰亨肩膀上，金泰亨不用香水，身上却有股幽幽的香味，田柾国吸了口这个味道，喊了声妈。

“给我吧，妈，求你了。”

金泰亨本来绷直的身体突然就软了，两个人维持这个姿势两三秒，突然开门声响了起来，是田竞回来了。

“乖宝宝，拿着。”金泰亨把钥匙放在田柾国的手心，明明只是钥匙而已，田柾国却突然心跳很快。

*

有次田柾国看过金泰亨和田竞做-爱。说起来原因也很白痴，因为他把作业忘在家里了，高三班主任就很神经质，问你怎么没把自己忘在家里，滚回家去拿。

田柾国就滚回家了，只不过没打算再回学校。他突然想让金泰亨感受下他每次被偷偷溜回来的自己被吓到的感受，于是从后院翻进了家，刚要绕到靠客厅那边的阳台，就听到金泰亨隐忍的呻吟声。

田柾国微微侧过身，正好就看到金泰亨光溜溜的小腿，勾在面前男人的腰上。

金泰亨被按在墙边，不这么勾着他就要滑下去了，田竞的手顺着他的大腿滑向屁股，金泰亨忍不住又缩了缩腿，好让对方再插得深一点。

田柾国感觉自己的太阳穴一跳一跳的，没想到金泰亨一抬眼，看进了自己的眼睛。

本来一直闷着哼哼的金泰亨突然放开了紧咬的嘴唇，低头去吻田竞的嘴唇，眼睛却有点挑衅地看着窗外的田柾国，田竞像是快要-射-了，动作越来越快，金泰亨随着一次次的颠簸叫得越来越狠，顺着田竞的动作仰起脖子任由他亲吻，是了，这个时候又是他金泰亨在俯视着田柾国了。

田柾国在田竞射出来之前扭头开门走了，门关得很重。他不知道自己在气什么，但就是觉得心里一团火下不去，他跨上摩托车，朝马路上开了出去。

骑摩托车其实不太安全，特别是他还是个未成年，但田柾国很需要摩托车，在各种他无法解决的心烦之下，只有摩托车能帮他。骑摩托车时可以把大脑放得很空，周围的一切都飞速略过，就好像什么都不必在意，他也不必为任何事停留。

*

回到家时已经快一点了，田柾国轻轻推开家门，蹑手蹑脚地换鞋，却发现厨房亮着灯。

金泰亨像男鬼一样站着吃草莓。

金泰亨吃东西时有点狼狈，这也是田柾国和他多次在厨房相遇时发现的事。平常在饭桌上吃饭时金泰亨倒是很正常，端庄自然大方，吃够了就不吃了。

后来有次田柾国晚上打游戏打了一半出去倒水，看到金泰亨端着碗往嘴里倒草莓。

“你晚上没吃饱？”田柾国走近了才发现金泰亨吃得鼻子上都有草莓汁。

“没有，”看到田柾国欲言又止的样子，“啊这个，我不想弄脏手。”金泰亨顶着一脸的草莓汁这么说道。

“那脸上的怎么办？”田柾国伸手刮了一下金泰亨的鼻子，顺手把手指含在嘴里。看到金泰亨呆呆地望着他。

“脸上的，会有人帮我洗干净的。”

田柾国凑了上去，把金泰亨脸边，下巴，嘴角的草莓汁都亲了一遍，金泰亨的脸很嫩，这是2秒前的体会，金泰亨的嘴唇很软，这是2秒后的体会。

田柾国不懂接吻，只知道用力，接完吻之后金泰亨的嘴唇破了一小块，血的铁锈味和草莓的味道混在一起，好像一种令人绝望的性感。

“宝宝，接吻不要这么用力。”金泰亨说完之后用带着血的嘴唇又贴了贴田柾国的脸颊，拎着草莓转身想回房间了。

“金泰亨，”田柾国叫住了他，“你相信我吗？”

金泰亨没回头，“嗯，不信也得信。”

“那你爱我吗？”

金泰亨顿了下脚步，还是没回头，“圣诞节会下雪吗？”

*

田柾国只抬头看了厨房里的金泰亨一眼，就低头继续换鞋子了。换好鞋子之后，发现面前有一双腿。金泰亨走到了他面前。

“你脸怎么了？”金泰亨顺着厨房微弱的夜灯模式仔细地看着田柾国，“还有手，为什么有血？”

田柾国没说话，任由金泰亨像个小母亲一样为他检查伤口，任由金泰亨找出医药箱给他的伤口消毒。

圣诞节会下雪吗？田柾国迫切地想知道答案。即使是头脑放空的骑行，他也控制不住这个问句在自己脑海回荡。

消毒结束，金泰亨给田柾国贴上纱布，合上医药箱就要走。

-提问：圣诞节那天会下雪吗？

-答：这个各个地区都不一样的啊  
-追问：韩国首尔  
-追答：赌一把

赌一把，在圣诞节之前，在知道答案之前。

田柾国做了自己以为自己早就该做的事，金泰亨比想象的轻，被他一把拉到自己腿上。

“别走，”田柾国把头埋在金泰亨的肩膀上说，金泰亨感觉自己的心脏也跟着他的声音一震一震的，“别走，我好疼。”

金泰亨回过头，轻轻摸了摸田柾国脸上的纱布，一个吻就这么自然而然地发生了。田柾国的呼吸凑得很近，含上了金泰亨的嘴唇，金泰亨抬起手，搂住了田柾国的脖子，让两个人靠得更近。

来不及问问金泰亨自己今天这个吻怎么样，田柾国的手就顺着金泰亨的腰线滑进了金泰亨的裤子里，那里几个小时前刚被开发过，还有点湿乎乎的，田柾国想到下午的金泰亨，忍不住狠狠捏了一把金泰亨的屁股，“你说你是不是坏蛋。”

金泰亨手抵在田柾国胸口，欲拒还迎的样子，后面却先一步缩了一下，田柾国的手指顺势就进去了，“妈，放松，我可比我爸还大。”

这次金泰亨真的一拳砸在了田柾国胸口。

田柾国摸了摸金泰亨的背，发现金泰亨敏感得眼睛里都有泪，才想到金泰亨下午被按在墙上操，掀起衣服一看发现他后背都是红的，还有点擦痕。

田柾国心里是又心疼又恨，托着金泰亨的屁股让他背对着自己，金泰亨反手扶着田柾国挺立的柱-身，艰难地往下坐，田柾国忍了又忍，还是没忍住，一挺身送了进去。

“啊啊！”比起诱人的呻吟，金泰亨的这声更像娇蛮地埋怨。

“对不起，妈。”田柾国吻着金泰亨敏感又滑嫩的后背，“是你跟我说吃东西就要这么乱七八糟地吃才好吃的。”

金泰亨被吻得又痒又痛，忍不住微微躬下身让田柾国往着自己的那个点送，田柾国见金泰亨主动往后挤，一时觉得自己浑身血液都在往胯下涌，金泰亨的呻吟被田柾国撞得支离破碎，整个人的支点都在田柾国身上。

折腾了半天，金泰亨和田柾国都像是从水里捞出来的，田柾国才-射-了进去，金泰亨累得快要虚脱，仰头靠在田柾国肩膀上，由着田柾国插在自己身体里，把自己抱进了浴室。

等浴缸放水的时候，田柾国用莲蓬头给金泰亨冲身后，“圣诞节会下雪吗，答案是什么？”

金泰亨被热水冲得正迷糊，发出小猫一样呼呼的声音，田柾国咬了咬牙，告诉自己要忍住。

进浴缸后，田柾国又凑了上来，“到底是什么啊。”

金泰亨头靠在浴缸边，又用那种猫咪一样的眼神俯眼看了他一会，“随便说的啦，小笨蛋。”

“靠，你自找的。”

田柾国握住金泰亨的脚踝，顺着水又送了进去。

 

*

圣诞节会下雪吗？

田柾国小时候经历过一件很不寻常的小事。

在田柾国拥有摩托车的更久以前，他靠在马路上暴走纾解心事。这是一个圣诞节，大街小巷都洋溢着圣诞节特有的浪漫和兴奋。

田柾国觉得自己和这个幸福世界格格不入。爸爸每天每天地不回家，妈妈得了抑郁症，每天只是躺在床上，田柾国一秒都不想在家里多待，觉得再多待一会自己就要被阴郁的空气挤到爆炸。

“啊！爸爸！小猫！”田柾国看到一个黄色的身影飞速地窜到了身边的花坛后面。

“它偷走了我蛋糕上的草莓！”

“哪儿呢？”其实那个爸爸也没有很认真地在找，难道还要一只猫把草莓还给他。

但田柾国装作不在意地路过了男人的身前，“黄色的猫？往马路对面跑了。”

“好啦，宝宝，我们追不上了，草莓就给猫猫了好不好？”

田柾国等那对父女走了，才慢慢挪到了花坛后面。

还在。

黄色的小猫揣着手，歪着头看它。面前放着一颗草莓。

田柾国其实没有什么猫缘，特别是听说在进食的猫不好惹，因此只是小心翼翼地坐在了它的身边20厘米处。

“你也是一个人吗？”

“咪。”

“啊抱歉，你也是一只猫吗？”

“喵呜。”猫眯起了眼睛。

田柾国趁其不备，伸出手拍了拍它的脑袋。没想到猫很粘人，顺着他的手让他摸。田柾国心情瞬间好了很多，抓了抓猫的脑袋，又摸了摸它的下巴。

“我好烦我家，”田柾国自顾自地说着，“都怪我爸，原来妈妈不是那样的。”

“喵。”小猫翻过身，用爪子碰了碰田柾国的手，示意他挠挠自己肚子。

田柾国给小猫的肚子顺着毛，“你是公猫吗？不过你真漂亮，要去我们家吗？”

小猫舔着自己的手。

田柾国看着天空：“今年还没下过雪吧？下雪了你要怎么办？“说着把围巾拿了下来，“这个给你，别被人抢跑了。”

手机响了，田柾国接了电话，是田竞打来的。

看着小孩子慌忙离开的背影，一滴冰冰的水滴在小猫的脑袋上，圣诞节，第一场雪。

小猫抬起头，伸出舌头尝了一口，甜的。


End file.
